


In the Next Room

by korynn



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he forgets just how much she matters to him.<br/>Sometimes she's stronger than she looks.</p>
<p>But honestly, he's not giving her up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Next Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stileswolfsout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stileswolfsout/gifts).



> Blame Neon Trees and my denial of everything that was the end of S3.
> 
> Giving Annie all of Mitchell, she deserves this.
> 
> Just had to convince Mitchell he's good enough, that he's more than his fangs.
> 
> Unbeta'd, because I write things on my iPhone at 2 am in the bathroom.

' _Be sure to tell her you love her_ ,'

Mitchell's first mental note as soon as he enters purgatory, easily washed away in a sea of pain as he's dragged through the doors of multiple victims.

  
It's smothered by the reality of having her in his arms again, her smiles blinding him once more.

  
He's not really doing anything important when he remembers it, just watching Telly while she's off with Nina, but then he's a panicking wreck.

How does he even tell her? How would they even work?

He's a killer and she's the victim of another, he's no good for her.

  
George tries to tell him otherwise, tries his damnedest to convince Mitchell the good outweighs the bad, but he's still freaking out and then there's a bloody zombie on their porch.  
  
It isn't until Sasha brings him up to Annie that he hears her feelings match his.

Or at least he's got wishful thinking, but she was so quick to lay a claim on him, so quick to tell her to back off. She's all he can think about, and he wants to tell her this, but watching her react to Sasha reminds him that they're too different.  
  
Then she's forgiving him and wanting him and he's got chills. She's giving him more than she knows with every kiss.  
  
He needs to tell her.  
  
Shes so stunning. Mitchell could tack on a 'sometimes', but that would be a lie and he can't when it comes to her. Even if he keeps it to himself.  
  
Annie pulls him away from the brink of killing, later, a failed attempt at something they should've tried by themselves, an excuse for his inability to forgive himself.

He's filled with excuses and guilt, why should she stick around, why does she even bother trying?

He asks her, and Annie just grins, tucking herself even closer to him, poking him in the chest afterwards. "Because I want this, want us, to work. We deserve everything a normal couple has, Mitchell."

Mitchell grabs her hand, pulls it to his lips, kissing knuckles before playfully biting at the tip of the finger she jabbed him with. "We're not exactly normal though, sweetheart."

She shrugs, eyes stuck to where his mouth rests against her skin. "Normal is boring, anyways. And I really want you, all of you." Laughing a little, she leans in, all conspiratorially. "You make me horny, it's been a long time, and god, I know we can do this."

Mitchell flushes at that, eyes dipping down and then he flashes her a smirk, stealing a kiss now that she's close. " _Annie -_ "  
  
Annie kisses him again instead of letting him continue, swinging a leg over to straddle him. She nuzzles his chin and runs her hands down all his bare skin, plucks and yanks at his belt and fly, laughing even more as he whispers her name over and over.  
  
"I'm here, Mitchell. I'm here and already dead and you can't kill me. You wouldn't."  
  
He tries stopping her, guilt a wave in his stomach before she starts helping herself to ridding her own clothes and so softly, so Annie, steals what's left of his heart with the things he's been meaning to tell her all along.  
  
"I love you Mitchell. There isn't anyone else, there isn't anyone who makes me want to live, want to stay, other than you."

And he really, honestly, can't say no to her. He went to hell and back for her, he can try and give her himself too. She deserves more, but he'll _try_.

Seeing all her skin, all those curves she normally kept hidden, seeing an actual flush on her cheeks as he tips her back and kisses his way down her chest, helps so much in reminding himself he can do this, that he's not just a weapon.

She's more than prey, and she makes the prettiest noises as he opens her up with his mouth, every taste a tingle on his lips, a little reminder she's not exactly human herself.

Annie feels so good in his hands, underneath him, and he's positive they can do this, as she shudders around him and rakes nails through his hair, like he'd ever stop now.

His stolen blood is pumping now, his eyes might be a bit too dark, but he's never felt more human than when she pushed at his shoulders to take her place back on top of him, take him in, remind him with kisses and nails down his chest that he could actually give someone else pleasure.

" ** _Mitchell_**."

He watches her shatter above him, and he knows for certain he loves her.

"God, I love you Annie." Mitchell whispers into her hair, knowing she can hear it. Hoping she believes him.

  
She's his soul.  
Not soulmate, because she fills him up and replaces what was left of his. 


End file.
